Mauvais jugement
by LegMa
Summary: ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, alors est-ce une raison pour qu'on la blâme à ce point ? Ne s'en veut-elle pas déjà assez comme ça ?


Salutos ! Alors, en attendant la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 de ma fic "Confiance", je poste cet OS qui date un peu mais j'hésitais à le poster, ne sachant pas si je devais l'arrêter là ou pas ^^ Et, la flemme ayant repris le contrôle de mon corps (mon Dieu ce que je peux raconter comme conneries !) j'ai décidé de ne pas la continuer et de la laisser telle que je l'avais écrite la première fois ^^ Cela dit, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même lol

**Auteur**: Legma

**Titre**: Mauvais jugement ! (Ok, je vous l'accorde, je ne m'améliore pas pour les titres ! Non mais c'est vrai, ça doit faire la troisième fic avec le mot "Mauvais" en début de titre xD)

**Ship**: Il n'y en a pas... peut-être Friendship, mais tout est relatif ^^ vous comprendrez en lisant ^^

**Résumé**: ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, alors est-ce une raison pour qu'on la blâme à ce point ?

**Disclaimer**: Fic à moi, le reste non !

**Note de l'auteur**: Attention, je vous préviens tout de suite, j'aime faire plaisir aux gens mais là, niet pour une suite hein ! xD

Bonne lecture =)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Mauvais jugement **

C'était une journée qui avait pourtant bien débuté. Des trafiquants d'armes venaient d'être arrêtés après plusieurs jours de filatures et l'enquête s'était déroulée sans trop de complication… Jusqu'à ce que n'arrivent ces tirs et qu'ils ne finissent par toucher deux des Agents sur le terrain.

Certaines personnes étaient sous le choc de cette arrestation mouvementée, d'autres se sentant coupables de la tournure qu'elle avait prise et puis, il y avait celles qui étaient en colère. Pas spécialement après les trafiquants, mais après elles-mêmes et au coupable qui avait envoyé l'Agent DiNozzo en bloc opératoire d'urgence.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? dit-on en claquant la porte des toilettes pour femmes.

La concernée se redressa en sursaut du lavabo, lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Elle regarda le reflet de son interlocutrice dans le miroir et vit qu'elle ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

- Abby…

- Tu es complètement folle !

- Calmes-toi, lui dit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Que j'me calme ? Ziva, il a reçu une balle !

- Et moi aussi !

- Oui, mais toi…

- Moi quoi ? Sous prétexte que j'ai été entraîné par le Mossad alors ma vie n'a aucune valeur, c'est ça ? s'énerva-t-elle sous la pression.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire !

- Alors quoi, Abby ?

- Cette balle ne t'a pas envoyée entre la vie et la mort ! cria-t-elle en montrant du doigt sa blessure au bras. Tu n'es qu'une irresponsable ! Comment as-tu pu lui tirer dessus ?

- Ce n'était pas volontaire, si c'est ce que tu penses.

- Permets-moi d'en douter !

- Pardon ? s'exclama Ziva en s'approchant de la Laborantine.

- Tu es une tireuse expérimentée ! Tu aurais pu le tuer !

- Tu crois que je n'en suis pas consciente ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elles se jaugèrent du regard, le souffle court et le sang bouillonnant de fureur.

- Tu n'étais pas là, dit Ziva dans un semblant de calme.

- Peut-être que…

- Tu n'étais pas là ! hurla-t-elle en claquant du poing contre le lavabo. On a été pris en embuscade et des tirs provenaient de partout ! De partout, Abby ! On essayait de riposter comme on pouvait, courant pour se mettre à l'abri et…

Elle détourna le regard et ferma les yeux. Abby l'écoutait sans rien dire, avide de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- C'est là que j'ai été touché, reprit-elle émue. Sous le choc de l'impact, le coup est parti tout seul, sans que je ne m'en rende compte… Ce n'était pas planifié ! insista-t-elle.

- Mais tu aurais pu l'éviter, dit-elle durement.

- C'est vrai ! affirma Ziva en la regardant. J'aurai dû éviter que mon doigt aille appuyer sur la détente. Mais vois-tu, on ne contrôle rien quand on se prend une balle, Abby ! Tu crois peut-être que ça ne me fait rien, mais c'est faux ! Je m'en veux terriblement, alors arrête de faire la victime et de me faire des leçons ! Pas tant que tu n'as pas vécus ce qui est arrivé…

Elle la regarda avec insistance dans les yeux, lui transmettant toute sa colère, sa douleur et son chagrin, puis décida de prendre congé, laissant la jeune Laborantine encore énervée mais honteuse d'avoir réagit de cette façon.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait qu'Abby vienne s'excuser, réalisant tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait… Car oui, Ziva souffrait énormément. Non pas de sa blessure au bras, mais de celle qu'Abby venait d'ouvrir. Comme si elle ne se sentait pas assez coupable de l'état de Tony, il fallait en plus qu'elle vienne enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle n'était pas de nature à être rancunière avec ses amis, mais en cet instant, elle ignorait si elle pardonnerait un jour à Abby… Comment pouvait-elle l'accuser d'avoir essayé de le tuer après tant d'années ? La jeune femme se cala contre un mur et se laissa glisser, tout comme la larme sur sa joue. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention, mais elle ne méritait pas ce jugement. Oh que non…

**FIN**

_**Et voilà ^^' ! Alors, vos impressions ? ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu...**_

_**En tout cas, merci de me lire et à bientôt ;)**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Legma.**_


End file.
